


Wicked

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Series: Who We Are In The Dark [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealousy, Kinktober 2018, L has a wicked tongue, L is Anti-Social, L is kinky, L is opening up, L still has issues, Light is in Love, Light is kinky, M/M, Matsuda Knows, Matsuda has a small crush on L, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, One-Sided Matsuda Touta/L, Oral Fixation, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, but still totally ships L and Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: Misa interrupts L's work day. L gets possessive. Light... gets lucky.





	1. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, day one - deepthroating.
> 
> I do not own Death Note.

“Ohhh Li-ight!”

 _Oh great._  L looked around to see Misa bouncing into the room, the expression on his face flat. Placing his palms flat on the desk, he sent a sidelong glance over to Light to see him cringing, and aimed a kick at his chair. He managed to snag the arm with his toes and tugged, bringing both chairs closer together, and he had to hold back a snicker at Light’s indignant squawk.

“What’s the matter, Light-kun?” L asked, reaching out to prod at Light’s shoulder with one finger. Misa let out a squeal on seeing them, and his eye twitched, glancing back to see her headed in their direction.  _Why is she always so loud…_ His fingers twitched a bit, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she draped herself all over Light. The urge to reach over and tangle his own fingers in Light’s hair, to lean in and kiss him thoroughly – mark his territory, so to speak – was strong, but he fought it down, knowing it was an ill-advised move. Instead, as Light shot him a pleading, ‘keep her away from me please’ look, L smiled, bringing one finger up to trace his lip, tongue darting out to  _just_ graze the tip in an almost absent way before he asked innocently, “Aren’t you happy to see Misa-san?”

“Wow, Ryuzaki, that was almost nice!” Misa laughed, sidling up to Light and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She clearly missed the look Light was giving him as he mouthed something that looked suspiciously like ‘you’re a dirty tease’ at L, his eyes narrowed.

“Yes, well… someone has to remind Light-kun to make his partner feel  _good_  every once in a while,” L replied in a slightly teasing tone, keeping his eyes on Light to gauge his reaction, nibbling idly at his fingernail. Light’s jaw dropped and a warm surge of satisfaction went through him as Light sputtered, clearly trying to think of something to say to that; the surface implications probably pissed him off, truth be told, considering Light had  _only_  agreed to go along with the Misa thing to keep her from leaking any information to the press. On the other hand, the subtler implications were  _much_  more agreeable.

“Huh?”

“He hasn’t even said hello yet. Aren’t you going to say hello to Misa-san?” L pressed his lips together to try and tone down the smirk that was creeping onto his features as Light glared daggers at him.

“Hello Misa,” Light said, gritting his teeth. She just laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Seeing that made something in L’s chest clench, and even though he knew Light didn’t _actually_ _like_  her, it didn’t matter. He had to remind himself not to outwardly react. Misa was annoying, and demanding, and continually reminded him that she would talk if Light wouldn’t go on ‘dates’ with her, so they had been forced to test out a potential routine. Depending on Misa’s schedule, Light and Misa went ‘out’ – naturally, L went with them. The last two times they had actually ended up going  _out_ , and it was extremely awkward to watch Light playacting the boyfriend to Misa when  _he_  was the one Light was really being intimate with, but it couldn’t be helped. And it wasn’t like he had any grounds to complain, since he had been the one to suggest it in the first place. Still, if L was being truthful with himself, he  _did_  like the arrangement as it stood. After all, on a normal day, he and Light had a thousand opportunities to casually get into each other’s space. Spending time with Misa cut that out  _completely_ , so by the time they dropped Misa off and got caught up on any new developments here in the case (of which there had pretty much been  _none_  since they had moved here)... Suffice it to say, those nights had been particularly intense. And enjoyable.

 _And_ , L thought to himself as he came out of his little reverie,  _completely the wrong thing to be thinking about right now_  – Misa was waving her hand in his face and saying loudly, “HEY! Earth to Ryuzaki! Stop leering at Light, he’s  _my_ boyfriend!” Oops. The smirk on Light’s face said that he was quite enjoying L’s mistake.

“Oh… sorry, I got distracted wondering if there was any cake,” L said, glancing towards the monitors as if still distracted. He dragged his finger across his bottom lip, still partially stuck in his prior thoughts, hoping she would buy it – he ate enough of the stuff that she probably  _would_  buy it, no questions asked. Sure enough, Misa let out an amused laugh and an ‘Oh Ryuzaki,’ and L felt a shoe nudge his foot. He looked down and then up, warmth suffusing him at the amused grin on Light’s face. ‘Nice save,’ Light mouthed to him, and L gave them both a tiny smile as he asked, “So what brings you down, Misa-san? It’s not time for another date already, is it? The last one was just two days ago...”

“I was hoping so – my schedule cleared up unexpectedly, and I just really wanted to see Light,” Misa said, ruffling Light’s hair and jutting her hip out to one side, apparently oblivious to the way Mogi and Matsuda watched her appreciatively when she did it. L and Light shared a look.

“Misa…” Light began with a gentle sigh, trying to extricate himself from her grasp as delicately as possible. “It’s nice that you want to spend time with me, but Ryuzaki and I have a lot of work to catch up on today.”

“Aww, but I’ll be quiet as a mouse!” Misa exclaimed, clinging to him even tighter. “I swear, you won’t even know I’m here! Come on, I want to see what you two  _do_  all day in this room!”

 _Please god, make it stop_ , L thought to himself, fingers twitching again, this time with the urge to either rub at his temples or shove Amane physically out of the room.

“Then what’s the point in trying to spend time with me if we don’t even talk?” Light pointed out, and L had an idea. A bad one, but an idea nonetheless.

“She can stay, if she wants,” L interjected, ignoring Light’s ‘what the hell are you doing’ look in favour of turning his chair back around and dragging it back to sit in front of his terminal. He reached for the keyboard and then paused, fingers hovering above the keys as he added, as if in an afterthought, “Though, this  _is_ pretty boring work…”

“Hey! Come on, Ryuzaki, quit implying that I’m stupid!” Misa cried, letting go of Light to stamp her feet, hands on her hips. “I’m smarter than I look, you know!”

L gave her a deadpan look, ignoring Light’s frantic tug on the chain. “That’s  _really_  not a high bar.”

“Oooooh, you are such a JERK, Ryuzaki! Light, can’t you make him be nice to me?”

“Would you  _both_  stop?” Light said, exasperated. “Misa, please just calm down. He said you can stay, alright? So if you want to stay, find something to do while we work, and I’ll come spend some time with you when I need a break, okay?”

 _Ah. Right. That’s why this was a bad idea,_  L thought, glaring at his screen. He gave them a sidelong look, fingers furiously clacking over the keys as he tried to think of some other way to get her out of there. Unfortunately, Light’s kindness towards her only resulted in an excited exclamation from her before she climbed right into his lap, snuggling into him despite his protesting ‘Hey!’

 _Of all the idiotic things…_  A surge of possessive annoyance flashed through him, and L stood up, chain rattling.

“Ryuzaki?” Light questioned, and Misa looked up at him as well, clearly content where she was.

L thought quickly and blinked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned towards the door. “I- have to use the restroom,” he said, pausing beside Light’s chair. He couldn’t bring himself to look at either of them, just in case he wasn’t hiding his possessiveness as well as he thought. “Amane-san can stay here if she likes, I’m sure we won’t be long.”

_Well, not suspiciously long… hopefully._

“Aww, come  _on_! I just got here,” Misa complained, getting out of Light’s lap and glaring at L. He ignored her, merely tilting his head towards the door and starting towards it. Light shot Misa an apologetic look before following L out of the room, staying quiet until the door had completely closed.

“Ryuzaki, what-“

“Hush, Light-kun,” L said distractedly, letting Light catch up as he thought furiously. Misa rarely ever came to this floor, so she wouldn’t know her way around, and since he and Light were cuffed together and it would be a pointless invasion of everyone else’s privacy to do it, he had had Watari refrain from bugging all of the bathrooms on this floor…  _Hmm._  L slowed his steps, frowning again and reaching up to idly scratch at the back of his head, his eyes scanning the doors along the corridor. Most of the bathrooms  _did_  still have cameras, but if he recalled correctly, there was one…  _Oh. PERFECT._  A smile spread across his lips, and L made a beeline down the hallway and turned to the right, ignoring the strange look Light was giving him.  _There._  The bathroom by the fire stairs, farthest away from the main room, but still accessible to anyone...

“Why does she always sit in your lap?” L asked suddenly as they neared the door, unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer.

“What?” Light frowned at him. “Why do you-”

“She  _has_  to know none of us really respect her when she acts like that in front of everyone,” L explained, pausing at the door and frowning again. Bringing his thumb up to his mouth, he chewed on a hangnail, lost in thought. “I suppose I could understand it if we were in her room and she’s trying to be  _cute_ , because even though I’m there and the others can observe the feed, she seems to like trying to get a rise out of me, but to do all of that in public-“

“Is there a point to this?” Light interrupted, grasping the handle with an exaggerated huff and walking in. “I thought you had to go.”

“Oh. Yes,  _that_ ,” L said, deliberately adopting an overly innocent tone as he stepped after Light. Light looked back at him sharply, the question forming on his lips as L pushed him further into the room. He closed the door behind him and locked it, quickly scanning the room to make sure he wasn’t mistaken.  _Perfect. Just as I thought._

“Uh… Ryuzaki??”

L stepped towards him, looking him up and down before grinning. The look on Light’s face as he realized that L clearly had an ulterior motive for choosing  _here_ , of all places, was  _delicious_  - an out of the way bathroom that no-one really used, but close enough to the main corridor to be potentially conspicuous was perfect for his thinking. Without bothering to explain, L grabbed Light’s shirt in both hands and crowded him bodily into the nearest stall.

“Ryuzaki!” Light gasped, flailing for a moment in an effort to keep his balance before forcefully sprawling back against the toilet seat. L followed him down, falling hard ( _ow.._ ) to his knees in front of Light and surging upwards to kiss him, fingers still bunched in the fabric. Light stayed rigid for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, hands coming up to encircle L’s wrists. L let go of his shirt then, trailing his fingers down Light’s chest and stomach until he reached the hem of the shirt, angling his head up to deepen the kiss and working his fingers under the fabric until they met skin. An unintended whimper left his mouth as he swiped his tongue across Light’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Light pulled back with another gasp, simultaneously pulling L’s hands away and down, smiling a little at the way L pouted. “Ryuzaki.” L stared up at him, fingers twitching with the need to  _touch_ , and he dropped his gaze pointedly to Light’s lips, licking his own as he did so. “Ryuzaki, isn’t  _this_  public?”

“Semi,” L mumbled, getting one foot up underneath himself and pushing upwards to try and kiss Light again, but Light just tightened his grip on his wrists and held him just out of reach. Fine, he was clearly waiting for a better answer. “I’m doing research.”

“Research on  _what_ , pray tell?” Light asked, arching one eyebrow at him and shifting so his legs were slightly parted, clearly finding this arousing. And if that didn’t put  _thoughts_ into L’s head, nothing would. He knew what he wanted now.

“On what motivates someone to pursue public displays of affection,” L responded promptly. He licked his lips again, slowly, and let his gaze slowly fall to Light’s crotch before looking back up through his eyelashes. “Or in this case…”

“Are you… you  _cannot_  be serious.” Light’s voice cracked on the last word as he realized what L meant to do, and a thrill went down his spine. L glanced to each side, where Light still held his wrists, and instead of trying to break Light’s grip, he impulsively lowered his head to mouth kisses along Light’s thigh, enjoying the breathy sounds the teen made as he slowly kissed his way to the bulge in Light’s jeans. He could feel Light’s legs quivering, and the hands encircling his wrists went slack as Light leaned back in acquiescence.

L smiled and looked up at Light, hair falling in disarray in his eyes as he brought his hands up to work open the fly. “I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life, Light,” he said, voice low and smooth. He paused and then added laughingly, “Besides. Now you can’t call me a dirty tease anymore.”

“Can I call you a sexy tease? Because this is  _so_ hot,” Light countered, voice breathy as he stared hard down at L. A thrill went through him at the compliment and L shifted, wondering when he had begun responding like that to Light’s compliments. “ _And_ still teasing.”

“Mmmm… maybe,” he murmured, tugging Light’s hips towards him for better access and stroking his fingers lightly underneath the fabric of Light’s boxers. The soft moan sent another shock of arousal through him and for a moment he just pressed his face to Light’s lap, nuzzling at him through the fabric. Fingers carded tentatively through his hair and L found himself shivering at the simple touch. He lifted his gaze again, his smile growing wicked as his fingers wrapped around Light’s cock and pulled it free, stroking once, twice, before saying in a low voice, “It’s not  _teasing_  if you follow through, Light.”

“Nngh- then follow fucking – oh-hh!”

 That pulled a choking laugh from L, and he pulled off to ask smugly, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“You’re such a  _dick_ ,” Light breathed, panting and shaking his head as he slumped against the toilet bowl. “Are you going to blow me or not, Ryuzaki?”

“Call me L,” L said, the look on his face still smug as he licked up from root to tip, tonguing the slit before swallowing Light down as deep as he could with a hum of satisfaction. Light let out another low cry, hips involuntarily snapping up and pushing him deeper.  _Thank god I have no gag reflex_ , L thought, pressing Light’s hips to stillness so he could adjust to the feeling of Light hitting the back of his throat, and he took a moment to breath through the sting. Light threaded his fingers tightly through L’s hair with a breathy ‘oh GOD, L’, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Gazing up through his bangs, L pulled off just enough to wrap his fingers around the base before hollowing his cheeks and beginning to bob his head in earnest, licking and swirling his tongue around in different patterns as he went.

“Have you d-done this before?” Light moaned, shuddering under him, and L hummed, pulling off and pumping his fist around Light’s cock.

“Never,” he panted, voice roughened from the activity. Grinning, L added, “But keep in mind how many things I eat that require liberal use of my  _tongue._ ”

“Shit,” Light breathed, tightening his fingers in L’s hair and reaching down with his other hand to rub his thumb along L’s bottom lip, drawing a shudder and a breathy sigh from him. “For an amateur, you have a  _wicked_  mouth, L.”

L wrapped his lips around Light’s thumb, licking and sucking gently before letting go and murmuring, “You think so?”

“Oh god- you are  _so_  fucking hot right now,” Light declared.

Ducking down to rub the flat of his tongue around the head of Light’s cock, L chuckled, only pausing in his ministrations long enough to murmur, “I can tie cherry stems together with my tongue, Light.” Another swipe of his tongue dragged across the slit again, bringing a needy whine from Light, and he added cheekily, “I’ll have to show you sometime.”

“Then show me  _now_  what  _else_ you can do with that tongue,” Light growled, arousal making his voice rough.  _Gladly_ , L thought to himself, taking a breath and swallowing Light down again, right to the base this time. Light’s hips jerked again, and this time, L let him continue thrusting up into his mouth as he alternated between tongue work and sucking. It surprised him how much letting Light fuck his mouth turned him on, and he grasped Light’s thighs tightly to keep himself steady, moaning into the act nearly as much as Light was. At this pace, it didn’t take long before Light was gasping, “Fuck,  _L –_  I’m going to-”

Before Light could finish that sentence, L sucked  _hard_ , swallowing around Light’s cock until the teen came with a cry, too much for L to swallow all at once- though he tried, and this time, he  _did_ choke a little. Light tasted a little too salty for his liking, but… the rest of this was so good, he could deal with that. Finally, Light slumped down and loosened his hold on L’s hair, utterly spent. L crouched, quivering, in between his legs, licking away the last stray drops of come from Light, and his own lips and fingers, his own erection hot and heavy and  _just_  enough on the edge that he wasn’t sure what would set him off. Shit. He didn’t want to come in his jeans when he had to go back to the main room, that would just be way too obvious. As he sat back, wiping at his aching mouth with the back of his hand, he finally realized that Light was staring at him with an expression of rapt wonder on his face.

“What?” he rasped, a little self conscious now. Swallowing a little painfully, he asked, “Did I miss a spot?”

“I- no, I just… can’t believe you…” Light trailed off, shaking his head and smiling as he leaned forward, tugging L up into a kiss. Relaxing, L let Light take the lead, unable to still the feeling of pride over the idea that Light could taste himself on his lips. It was a heady feeling, and, aroused as he still was, nearly overwhelming. He didn’t voice the sentiment, but honestly,  _he_  couldn’t quite believe he’d done it, either.

Light broke the kiss to murmur against L’s mouth, “And seriously. So.  _Hot._ ”  _Why does he keep telling me I’m hot when I’m not?_  L thought, squirming a little at the compliment and letting out a low whimper. Light immediately pulled back to look at him curiously, asking, “Did you…”

L shook his head slowly, swallowing again before saying in a soft, hoarse voice, “I just… I really,  _really_ wanted to do that, for a while now. Don’t worry about me.”

“L! Why didn’t you say something! Here, let me-“ Light exclaimed, reaching down for L’s fly. L grabbed his hand, stopping him, and raised his hand to trace along Light’s lips.

“Light-kun, I think we’ve already been gone too long, if we’re here too much longer, it might arouse suspicions.” With a smile, L trailed his fingers up to stroke at Light’s cheek for a moment before looking down. He took a moment to tuck Light back into his jeans and zip him up before gripping his thighs again. “Really, please don’t worry about me, let’s just clean up and go back.”

Light stared as he awkwardly stood, backing out of the stall first, and he could see that Light was visibly wrestling with something. L chose not to ask about it as he turned to study his reflection critically, hoping it would help to soothe his hormones. At first glance, he was far too flushed and sweaty for his liking, but at least that was easily fixed by splashing cold water on his face. His hair was always messy, so being a little bit messier wasn’t a big deal to him. Letting out a disgruntled sound, he brought his fingers up to poke at his lips, frowning. There was really nothing he could do about how swollen they looked. Was it going to be obvious to the others what he had done, or was he overthinking it? He hadn’t quite thought this through after all.

“L?” The question was hesitant as Light stepped up behind him in the mirror. L smiled at him.

“Ryuzaki,” he reminded gently.

“No, I know, but…” Light gently turned L around to face him, and he could feel heat pooling in his belly at the tender way Light was looking at him. Light hesitated, then pulled him into a tight embrace, and L relaxed into it, belatedly wrapping his arms around Light and closing his eyes, resting his head on the teen’s shoulder. “I love you, L,” Light whispered after a moment.

 _What?_  L felt his heart skip a beat, and he pulled back, mouth dropping open slightly as he stared wide eyed at Light.  _No you don’t,_ was the first thought that went through his head, and he could feel his heart racing again. Light had never said  _that_  before.

“Why do you… What? What do you mean?” L whispered, feeling stupid for asking and out of sorts for not just  _saying it back._  After all, he had felt similar sentiments towards Light a few times already (even just last night), but he had chalked that up to the post-orgasm glow he’d always heard about, along with this just being his first… well,  _everything._  Light laughed, probably at his awkwardness, and leaned forward to capture L’s lips in another kiss.

“It’s okay,” he murmured into the kiss, hands slipping down to knead comfortingly at L’s waist. “You don’t have to say anything. I just… I just needed to… tell you. I love you.”

 _Please don’t_ , L thought, closing his eyes and bringing his arms up to wrap loosely around Light’s neck. If Light continued to be this sweet, L knew that he would have a hard time  _not_ falling for the young man. Finally, he pulled away, lips tingling, and he brought one hand to his lips again, smiling softly as he turned back to the mirror.

“So…” L started, as Light draped his arms around his neck from behind, a near mirror image of what Misa had done to Light earlier. That made it easier to decide to try and steer the conversation away from uncomfortable sentimentality. Meeting Light’s eyes in the mirror, he asked with as straight a face as he could muster, “- does it  _look_ like I just blew you in the bathroom?”

“Ryuzaki!” Light exclaimed, laughing in a scandalized way as his cheeks reddened, eyes darting to the side. He dropped a kiss to L’s cheek and then studied him just as critically as L himself had earlier. “Honestly? Uh… it’s… even just looking at you and pretending I don’t know what happened, it seems kind of obvious to me. Especially combined with your voice being so hoarse. But the guys shouldn’t be looking at your mouth anyway, and Misa will be more interested in me, so as long as you don’t talk much for a little while, you should be able to get away with it.” He gave L an apologetic look, cheeks colouring again. “I, uh… I got a little carried away, I’m sorry.”

That Light even felt the need to apologize made L feel surprisingly safe, and he could feel his face warming as he admitted haltingly, “Oh, ah… don’t be sorry. I actually- if I didn’t like it, I would have stopped you from doing it.”

“Wait, you  _liked_  it??” Light laughed and grinned. “You liked me fucking your mouth. That’s… really hot, actually. You know, maybe there’s some truth to Misa’s constant comments about you being a pervert after all.”

“Yeah, who would ever guess from my constant oral fixation that I might like having dick in my mouth,” L teased dryly, rolling his eyes and noting the way Light’s breath faltered at that. He leaned back into Light’s embrace and tilted his head back with a contented sigh, eyes slipping closed. “I don’t want to go back to the others,” he admitted softly.

“Me neither.” Light was quiet for a long moment and then he let out a happy sigh. “You know, we look really good together. And… don’t tell anyone this, but I must be a pervert too, because I really… like,  _really_  like it when you talk filthy to me.” He dropped another kiss to L’s cheek, and then sighed, pulling away to go splash water on his face and straighten his clothes. “We probably  _should_  go back, though.”

L’s fingers drifted up to touch the spot where Light’s lips had just been, and then his swollen lips, and he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. He couldn’t remember a time that he’d ever felt so…  _dare I even think it?_  Happy? It was a new, strange feeling.

“Yeah… you’re right,” he murmured, shuffling forward and following Light’s example. If he were being honest with himself, he didn’t think he’d be able to get any work done today. Not after this. Maybe… “Um… Light?”

“Hmm?” Light looked at him as he paused in front of the door, one hand on the lock.

“Maybe when we get back… you could tell Misa that you convinced me to let her have an extra ‘date’ today.”

L’s hesitant suggestion made Light laugh knowingly, and with a click of the lock, the door was open, and their strange little bubble was burst. “Yeah, Ryuzaki, I think I can do that.”

 _Wait._  Not quite ready for this to end, and hit with the urge to give Light something more to motivate him, L grabbed Light’s hand and said, “And… Light-kun?” The teen turned to look at him, waiting. He smiled, perhaps a bit too eagerly, as he leaned in to whisper into Light’s ear, “If you’re good today, I’ll let you do more than fuck my  _mouth_  tonight.”

Light’s mouth dropped open at that, and he hissed in a breath, staring intently as L stepped past into the hallway. “Oh, you really  _are_  a dirty tease. You only did this because you were feeling  _jealous_ , didn’t you?”

“Misa was all over you. I think I’m justified in feeling a little possessive...” L trailed off and paused, reaching out to quickly squeeze Light’s hand before adding smugly, “Besides. You love it. Think of it as motivation. I’m sure you won’t let me down.” He smirked at Light and they started back to the main room, putting their game faces on as they went.


	2. Wicked Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuda is far more observant than he usually lets on... and low key ships his two favourite geniuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matsuda may have a slight voyeurism kink.
> 
> I still do not own Death Note.

“- Matsui? Hey, Matsu, are you even listening to me?!”

Blinking, Matsuda laughed, bringing one hand up to ruffle his hair nervously. He hadn’t meant to tune her out. “Oh, sorry, Misa Misa, I was just thinking-“

Just then, the door opened, saving him from having to come up with a ridiculous lie when Misa let out a shriek and bounced across the room to hug Light. _That was good timing_ , he thought, rubbing his forehead and grimacing slightly as he glanced at his watch. His eyebrows shot up as he saw how long the two had been gone, and he turned to watch L ( _no, you’ve gotta start thinking of him as Ryuzaki, you keep messing up_ ) and Light interact with Misa. He couldn’t hear what was being said yet, but from L- _Ryuzaki’s_ body language clear across the room, he seemed to be unhappy about something. 

Matsuda frowned to himself as he studied the two geniuses. Light was talking a lot, like he usually did, and Ryuzaki was slouched down more than usual, and staring down like he’d been... convinced to do something? Misa’s loud and happy “YAY!” seemed to confirm that.

“Looks like you’re getting that date after all, Misa,” Matsuda murmured to himself, smiling a bit behind his coffee mug before taking a sip, watching the trio as they made their way over. He was nearly ready to turn back to his terminal when something _off_ caught his eye about the scene. _What the heck am I seeing...?_

“Ooh, we could go to to the mall - or an amusement park! Ryuzaki, you’ll let us go to one, right?”

Ryuzaki just glanced sideways at Light and rolled his eyes, and Light was the one who answered. Matsuda watched them surreptitiously, pretending now to work. This whole thing was weird... Ryuzaki _never_ passed up an opportunity to throw dry insults at the pop idol, and he always _hated_ it when Light answered for him, but now he was _letting_ the teen take over? And despite Ryuzaki seeming to be annoyed by the whole scenario, he and Light had been standing a little too close together this whole time, which was especially weird now Misa was typing away happily at Light’s terminal - clearly looking up the best amusement parks.

 _Why would Ryuzaki let Light ‘convince’ him to go on another date with Misa? She’s the only one who thinks Light even likes her_ , Matsuda thought, openly watching them now, hand in his chin as he frowned. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed that there was some sort of... _attraction_ , or at least a synergy between the two geniuses. No one else had brought it up, so he sort of figured the others had noticed too and were ignoring it, and he really didn’t want to repeat his earlier mistakes and bring up the obvious and be told he was ‘being stupid’ again- _crap_. Huffing out a breath, Matsuda let his attention drift to the pair in question again, idly studying Ryuzaki’s face as he often did. _That’s_ where the discrepancy was. Something... his expression? _Something_ in his expression didn’t seem to match the annoyed vibe he was giving off. And he hadn’t spoken once since he and Light had returned from... _Wait. No. WAY._ Maybe he was wrong? He _definitely_ had to be wrong, Ryuzaki got so annoyed by Misa’s incredibly public displays of affection, he would never turn around and do something even remotely similar... would he?

“Light! Look at this one! Can we go here?”

“Yeah, sure. Ryuzaki, how about it?”

Matsuda waited to see if Ryuzaki would speak, but the young man just shrugged his shoulders and nodded, hands shoved in his pockets. He frowned again. By now, Ryuzaki was usually crouched in his chair and eating something, or chewing on one his nails, or doing _something_ other than just standing around looking bored. _What the hell?_

“I guess you should probably finish your coffee before we go, then,” Light laughed, walking over to Ryuzaki’s station and handing him the cup of coffee. That actually earned Light a smile from the detective, and Matsuda felt his stomach flip as he abruptly realized what was off. _Oh. OH. I wasn’t wrong! He actually-_ He had to turn away and take a large swallow of his own coffee to stifle his giggles. _Ryuzaki was totally jealous of Misa being all over Light, I can’t believe he would actually drag Light to the bathroom and-_ The hilarity of the situation overtook him, and he abruptly stood up, face red and fighting a smile as he mumbled a hurried ‘excuse me’ to the others on his way out of the room. Aizawa stared at him in annoyance on his way past, and he could feel the others looking at him as well, but he couldn’t stay there for a second longer, or he would actually bust out laughing in front of everyone.

“Matsui?!”

“Sorry, Misa Misa, gotta go!” he called, letting the door close him out. As he made his way down the hallway, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He let out the laughter he’d been holding in, pressing the button on the elevator and leaning against the wall helplessly. “I can’t believe- he would actually- go that far-“ he wheezed under his breath in between giggles. The elevator door opened, and he got in, still giggling over the absurdity of it all. “I am L, detective extraordinaire,” he declared, still wheezing through his laughter. “I have no social skills, and I am weird as hell, and I still _totally_ just blew my boyfriend in the bathroom! Where would he even get the motivation up to DO that?”

 _And is there video?_ the thought came unbidden. Taking a deep breath, and then another, Matsuda wiped the wetness from his eyes and sighed, still chuckling. God, he wished he could be a fly on _that_ wall. If _he_ couldn’t impress Ryuzaki, it was nice to know the man was at least human. _But why does Light get all the luck?_


	3. Wicked Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the entire afternoon with his favourite person _and_ his least favourite person can go only one of two ways: either Light will do or say something he'll regret and the whole thing will devolve into some sort of fight again, or the three of them will become a little closer. He knows which one _he_ prefers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes Kinktober 2018, day 7 prompt praise kink.

Light had never been very good at ignoring the stares or whispers when they were directed at him. L seemed to not even notice the stares people were giving him as he studied the park map with one hand shoved in his pocket, his other hand pressed to his mouth in thought. And then there was Misa, clinging to his arm and trying to chat his ear off about what rides they should go on, clearly just happy to be seen in public with him.

“Do they have a tunnel of love? If they do, we should go on that one, Light!” Misa exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against Light’s arm, and he had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Her hand slid down to grip his, and he closed his fingers around hers before letting go again almost immediately. He couldn’t even comfortably fake it, because her hand in his just felt... wrong. Too small, too dainty, too soft and childlike. Her fingers didn’t even thread through his comfortably, because she gripped too tight. It wasn’t like holding L’s hand - his hand fit perfectly in Light’s, elegant fingers always gripping with the perfect amount of tenderness or pressure for the situation. It never failed to make his heart race. That thought brought a smile to his face as he gazed at the detective, gaze lingering on the fingers that were now idly tracing L’s bottom lip, a (perhaps not so subtle, perhaps unintentional, but) welcome reminder of what had happened not too long ago.

“Light!” Misa’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and L turned, his gaze meeting Light’s for just a moment before they both looked down at the diminutive model pouting up at him.

“What is it?” Light asked, a little sheepishly. He tried to coil up the chain a little bit, uncomfortable with some of the looks they were getting.

“Do you two really have to wear that weirdo chain today?”

“Yes, Misa-san,” L said, voice quiet and still a little raspy. Light had to suppress a smile as a flicker of arousal went through him at the sound. “I don’t have the keys on me, so you’re just going to have to deal with it. Don't worry, it won’t interfere with most of the rides, if that’s your concern.”

Misa frowned at him, and opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again. She looked at Light and then back at L before asking, “Aren’t you concerned about the weird looks we’re getting?”

“No.” L stared at her steadily, and Light narrowed his eyes slightly as he noticed the faint blush on L’s cheeks. It was faint enough that he was sure Misa wouldn’t notice, but it was obvious to him that L was lying.  _Good_. So it wasn’t just him ( _and Misa_ ), it was all of them.

“We’ll just have to bear with it as much as we can for today,” Light said with a sigh. He offered L a smile, and added, “Come on. I haven’t been here for a few years. And I’m getting thirsty.”

“You got it, Light!”

Misa grabbed his hand again and started to drag him in, and Light gave L a helpless look as the detective trailed along somewhat behind them. Today was going to be  _super_  awkward, wasn’t it?

~*~*~*~

“Okay, you two, we  _need_  to talk,” Misa announced, plopping down into a seat at one of the diners scattered around the park. Light sat down beside her, and L... well, he had some whip topped, disgusting looking pink and green monstrosity he was drinking through a straw as he crouched in the booth across from them, the chain dangling under the table between them.

“Is this about the chain again?” Light asked, bracing himself for a tirade. L just stared at him for a long moment before turning his attention to Misa. “And how can you even drink that? It looks way too thick to fit through that straw.” L smiled around the straw and gave him a thumbs up, never taking his eyes off Misa.  _That isn’t an answer, you dork_ , he thought, fondly exasperated as Misa let out a huff beside him.

“Yeah, it’s about the chain,” she said pointedly, looking between them with a frown. “The last two times we went out like this it wasn’t as bad, because at least we were just going for walks, or the movies, so people couldn’t  _see_  the chain all the time. But Ryuzaki, it’s just  _weird_!”

“Sorry, Misa-san, you already know I can’t take it off,” L said, his tone overly patient. His gaze dropped to his ‘drink’, and Misa folded her arms in front of her and leaned back against the seat with a ‘hmmph!’

“Well, there’s got to be  _something_  you can do to minimize it,” she sniffed, tossing her hair. “We’ve been getting weird looks for the last  _hour_. This is  _not_  alright.”

L and Light shared a look and Light shrugged helplessly.

“Gaaaaah, how can you two  _really_  be this stupid? I thought  _you_  were the geniuses, you should  _get_  the situation!” Misa huffed out an annoyed breath, and leaned forward, pointing to herself as she glared at L, eyes flashing. “I’m famous. Like,  _really_  famous right now. And I’m going to be recognized soon, if I haven’t been already - and if I’m seen with both of you it’s  _fine_ , because then I’m just with my boyfriend and his weird friend. But if people see me with two guys who just  _happen_  to be weirdly chained together, do you KNOW what’s going to happen? People are going to start taking pictures of us. Look, Misa’s hanging around with a couple freaky pervs! We’re going to end up in  _gossip magazines_  if that chain stays visible.”

Light stared at her, eyes widening in alarm as he shifted his gaze to L.  _Shit_. That wasn’t good.  _He_  could afford to have his picture taken with Misa, all things considered, because at the end of the day, he was just a random college student. But L... if  _his_  picture ended up in a tabloid and the current Kira saw it and happened to have the same powers as the second Kira... L could actually die. All because of one stupid outing.

L slowly put his drink down and stared down at the table, hunching in on himself as he brought his thumb up to start worrying nervously at his bottom lip. “You make a fair point, Misa-san, one I hadn’t considered,” he murmured, clearly taking the threat seriously. He chewed anxiously on his thumbnail for a moment before placing both hands carefully on the table top and leaning forward, looking Misa in the eye. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well...” Misa hesitated and looked to Light. He shrugged helplessly, unsure of where she was going with this. She sniffed again, and muttered, “I actually can’t believe I’m about to... Ugh,  _okay_. I would normally never suggest this, but it might- gah, what am I  _saying_?!” She pulled her hair in front of her face in frustration, and let out a small growl as she tried to calm down, finally bursting out in a hush, “Ugh. I’m  _trying_  to say it might make sense for you two to pretend to be boyfriends, idiots!” Misa shook her hair out of her face and pointed at each one in turn. “ _Not_  all the time! But... if you’re, maybe... holding hands,  _sometimes_ , people will be far less likely to notice the chain. It’ll still be  _weird_ , but at least people will only be disapproving of the fact that you’re two  _guys_. But the  _rest_  of the time, we need to figure something else out, I don’t want to look like a  _fag hag_  the whole time on  _my_  date!”

Light stared at her again, this time trying to keep the sudden interest off his face. Hold L’s hand, huh?? In public.  _If you only knew how incredible this suggestion is, you might not have said it, Misa_ , Light thought, finding the whole thing hilarious. He looked over at L, only to find that L’s face was nigh unreadable.

L leaned forward even more, staring intently at Misa as he asked cautiously, “What’s the catch, Misa-san?”

“No catch, I promise,” Misa said, reaching out to pat one of L’s hands, looking suddenly very serious. “I mean... I  _know_  Light had to convince you to let us go on this date today, but you still let us, you still came, and it was... it was  _really_  nice of you to do it. I’d hate to put you in potential danger over something that could have been avoided.”

 _Wow, Misa, that’s... surprisingly sweet of you_ , Light thought, watching L’s expression slowly melt into one of genuine surprise and confusion, gaze rapidly shifting between Misa’s tiny hand on his and her face. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, more than once, and finally, Light took pity on him, reaching across the table to close his fingers gently around L’s, hyper aware of the other man’s sharp inhale at the gesture (and the minute shift of L’s fingers against his).

“What do you say, Ryuzaki?” he prompted softly, smiling at him. L glanced down at Light’s hand on his before lifting his gaze, swallowing hard as his face started to flush. Light could tell that L was uncomfortable with the whole situation, so he squeezed gently and added, “I don’t mind. It’ll be fine, right?”

 _Please agree_ , Light thought, wishing he could make L hear his thoughts. The detective looked between him and Misa for a long moment and then looked back down at their hands on his, considering.  _L, please, we won’t get the opportunity to be this affectionate in public again._

“I...” L stopped, clearing his throat and letting out a soft huff before continuing in a soft voice. “I suppose it’s a sound idea...”

“Oh,  _good!_ ” Misa said, smiling at him.

“But Misa-san, what about next time you want to go out?” L asked, staring intently at her.

“Oh, well  _that’s_  easy!” Misa chirped, beaming now. “All you have to do is remember the keys next time, you can take them off while we’re out, and then just put them back on when we get back to headquarters!”

L didn’t say anything to that, merely stared for a moment and nodded, pulling his hands back from their grasp and clutching his drink as if it were a shield, slurping loudly at the melted monstrosity.  _Oh god, L, I love you, but that is disgusting_ , Light thought, laughing at the detective’s reaction.

“Awww, Ryuzaki is being  _shy_!” Misa squealed, giggling behind her hand as she watched. She clapped her hands in delight when that comment earned her a red faced glare from L, and beamed at Light. “That’s actually  _pretty_  adorable, isn’t it, Light?”

“It is,” Light agreed, grinning as he stood, leaning casually against the table beside L and beginning to coil the chain around his wrist.

“Since when am I  _adorable_?” L mumbled around the straw, studiously avoiding looking at either of them.  _Always, L, you are pretty much always adorable_ , Light thought, chuckling.

“Come on, Ryuzaki, finish that thing and we can go on the roller coasters you said you like so much,” he said, holding out his hand.

Misa slid out of the booth and stretched, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss Light on the cheek before snatching the empty drink container from L’s hand. “Here, I’ll even throw it out for you, you dork!” she announced happily, winking at them before bouncing off to the garbage can.

L was silent for a long moment as he unfolded himself from the booth, taking Light’s lead and coiling the chain up on his wrist. “Do you... think she knows?” he asked, glancing up at Light through his bangs, cheeks still flushed.

“I don’t think so, otherwise I doubt she would have actually suggested it,” Light answered, smiling at him and reaching out to thread his fingers through L’s - just the way he had wanted to do earlier. The feeling of  _rightness_  relaxed him instantly. L’s expression remained unreadable as he continued to stare at Light, fingers making their way back up to trace at his lips. “Though if you don’t stop bringing attention to your mouth, I might  _actually_  forget myself and kiss you here,” Light said, lowering his voice as he glanced away, catching just the beginning of L’s shy ( _and somehow also smug, how does he do that_?) smile.  _God_ , he couldn’t wait to get back and lose himself in that mouth.

“Light-kun, you’re blushing,” L murmured, stepping up beside him as Light started after Misa, who was waving at them from a small group that had started to form around her. Looked like they’d chosen the perfect moment to start this little ‘act’.

“Hush, Ryuzaki, we’ve got an audience, now.” Light put on his most winning smile as they reached the group, putting an arm around Misa’s shoulders and squeezing in a friendly manner. “I see your fans caught up with you! Hey, everyone, I’m Misa’s friend, Light Asahi. This is Ryuzaki.”

L shifted uncomfortably beside him, mumbling a ‘hello’, and looking around wide eyed when some of the girls started exclaiming over the two of them. Light noted that he was once again chewing anxiously on a fingernail, and he squeezed L’s hand comfortingly. 

“Misa Misa, your friends are so cute!”

“Are you two together?”

“Ryuzaki sure seems shy-“

“Thank you everyone!” Misa exclaimed, laughing and throwing everyone the peace sign as she slung her arm through Light’s, effectively steering everyone’s attention back to her. “It was  _so_  nice to meet all of you! We’re going to go on some of the rides now, but if you’re all still here later, I’ll take some pictures with you, yeah?” There was a round of ‘yay’s and ‘sure!’, and they finally managed to extricate themselves from the group.

“Great timing, you two,” Misa said, giving them both a grin. “But wait, let me-“ She stopped them for a second, studying them critically, and L sent a sidelong glance up at Light, shoulders hunching self consciously. “Wow, this looks really natural, good job! Ryuzaki, you’re a better actor than I thought!”

“Thanks,” L murmured, clearly deciding to just run with it as he looked down. Light just chuckled. Today was turning out way more fun than he’d expected.

~*~*~*~

“Ryuzaki, come on, it was cute how those two girls wanted to get a picture with you!”

“I thought the whole point of minimizing the chain was so people  _didn’t_  take my picture. The first one was bad enough, but I think your  _plan_  backfired.”

Light snorted at the dry exasperation oozing off of L as they made their way back into the task force building.

“Okay,  _one_ , that picture is  _adorable_ , two, they  _didn’t_  get your picture, so you can stop complaining. And three, those girls thought you were cute!” Misa exclaimed, laughing and poking at his arm.

“Uh, _no_ , you’re damn  _right_  they didn’t, and they’re either idiots, or don’t have eyes.” L swatted her hand away absently, keeping his head down and one hand shoved in his pocket.

“That’s not very nice! Why would you say that? Don’t you  _want_  people to like you?” Misa asked, pressing the button for the elevator and coming over to stand right in front of L, hands on her hips.

L looked down at her for a long moment, shoving his other hand in his pocket as he seemed to consider the question. Finally, he said, “I never needed people to like me before. Why should I start now? Light-kun is my friend, and that’s fine.”

“ _Whaaaaat_? Everyone needs more than  _one_  friend, Ryuzaki, don’t you ever get lonely like that?” She frowned up at him, and for a moment, Light was glad her attention was off of him. This was probably the most interesting conversation to come out of the day. He glanced at L again, studying the man’s face carefully.

“... Maybe. But it’s...” L looked over at Light, as if he’d sensed the scrutiny. When he continued, his voice was quiet, and he gazed down, not looking at either of them. “It’s the nature of what I do. Friends can be a distraction... And I’ve always worked best without distractions.”

“But Ryuzaki-“ Misa started, only to be cut off by the ding of the elevator door opening.

“Misa-san, your concern over my mental well being is misplaced,” L murmured, steering her into the elevator. “Flattering, but misplaced. I am perfectly fine with the way things are.”

“That’s a lie, Ryuzaki,” Light said, leaning against the wall of the elevator, eyes closed. He could feel both of their gazes on him, and he added, “You said yourself that too much work is bad for anyone. When you do fun things outside of  _this_  case, do you go by yourself?”

The silence stretched for long enough that the elevator actually stopped to let them out before L said anything, and as the three of them exited the elevator, Light gave L a look. “I’m going to take that as a  _yes_ , then,” he said dryly. L still didn’t say anything. Misa just looked at him with a slightly sad, understanding expression.

“That was how I felt right after my parents were killed, Ryuzaki,” she said, reaching over to pat his arm. L’s gaze flickered over to her for a moment, and he sighed.

“Both of you are misunderstanding me.” Shaking his head, L unlocked Misa’s door and held it open for her. “I just... don’t make friends easily, and I’ve never felt the need to do so. I can safely say that Light-kun is my friend, and Misa-san is being very nice right now, but people tend to... not stick around me. I annoy people, so I just learned to enjoy the time I spend with people when it happens, and I don’t regret it when they leave. That’s all.”

“But... that’s such a sad way to live,” Misa pointed out, dropping her things inside the door and dragging both Light and L into the room. Light sat down on the couch, and had to stifle a snort when she physically pushed L down onto the couch beside him, perching in front of them on the coffee table and staring intently at the detective. “You’ve been  _so_  nice to me today, and now you turn around and say you don’t want any friends. I don’t  _get_  you sometimes, Ryuzaki. Is it really  _that_  bad to want friends?”

“No,” L replied immediately, not looking at her. “For anyone else, no. But again... I try not to get attached. I never really stay in any one place for long, anyway, until  _this_  case.”

“But I’m your first ever friend,” Light finally spoke up, reminding L of that exchange months ago. He leaned forward and rested his hand on L’s wrist, giving him a soft look. “This conversation isn’t getting anywhere, and you’re both just going to make each other upset again. Maybe we should shelve it for another night?”

Misa sighed and looked at Light. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m pretty tired after that adventure.” She smiled, and stood, smoothing her skirt.

“Yeah, today was definitely eventful,” Light agreed, standing as well and tugging L up by the hand. The detective gave him a level look and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

Miss laughed at that and threw herself into Light’s arms, hugging tightly and pressing a swift kiss to his mouth before he could react. Light blinked and tried to be gentle about pushing her away, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

She didn’t seem bothered by it, though, because she beamed up happily at him and said, “Thank you  _so_  much for today, Light. I had a  _lot_  of fun.”

“I’m not the one you should thank,” Light murmured, smiling a little as he glanced over at L to gauge his reaction. The detective was frowning hard, studiously not looking at the two of them, though Light’s comment prompted him to turn his glare up at Light.

“You’re right,” Misa said with a grin, turning to look at L as well. The man took a step back, but he really had nowhere to go, and before he could try and get out of the way, Misa had thrown her arms around his neck and squeezed affectionately. “Thank you, Ryuzaki. You’re not so bad sometimes.”

Light had to try  _very_  hard not to laugh at the moment - it was just too good, with Misa hugging L and L just standing there awkwardly with his hands  _still shoved_  in his damn pockets and his mouth hanging open as he tried to think of some way of getting out of the hug. “This is too cute,” he declared, grinning widely.

“I’m glad my discomfort amuses you, Light-kun,” L grumbled, finally just taking a page from Light’s book and reaching up to grasp Misa’s shoulders. “Misa-san, please don’t...”

“Awww, you don’t even want a hug now?” Misa pouted, letting go of him. “Well, I stand by what I said. You’re not as bad as you think you are, Ryuzaki.” She looked back at Light, and then smiled up at L as she declared, “And I don’t even mind you tagging along on our dates anymore, I had fun with  _you,_  too.” To everyone’s surprise, she punctuated that sentence by stretching up to plant a kiss to the corner of L’s mouth (just a peck, really). “Thank you for being so nice to me today - and don’t think this is over! We’ll be talking about this again soon!”

“I can’t wait,” L murmured, though his tone wasn’t quite as dry as it normally was and he seemed a little distracted and confused as he stared down at Misa. She just laughed and started to steer the detective towards the door, grabbing Light’s hand on the way past.

“Well,  _I’m_  turning in, you two need to go.”

“Okay,” L mumbled, reaching up to scratch at his hair and glancing back at them with a faint frown.

“Goodnight, Misa,” Light said, grinning broadly. There was no way he could be mad about her kissing him now, considering everything. _I guess she’s just overly affectionate. Kind of sweet, really, even if I don’t like her the way she likes me._

At the door, Misa hugged him one last time before shoving him out after L. “Goodnight, boys! And Ryuzaki, don’t throw that picture out, I want it when this is all over!” she called, winking as she closed the door.

L stared at the door in the sudden silence and blinked, before asking, “Um... did I just... hallucinate or something?”

“Why do you ask?” Light said, unable to hold back his laughter now.

“Because I cannot, for the life of me, think of  _any_  scenario where Misa Amane would  _ever_  feel the urge to kiss me unprompted,” L declared, shaking his head.

“Well, before your brain explodes, I’m taking you to bed.” Light grabbed L’s hand and nearly had to drag the man away from Misa’s door, anxious now to get back to the privacy of their room and do unspeakable things to his favourite detective.

“Light-kun, you might want to rethink what you just-“

“I know what I said,” Light murmured, cheeks heating up as he squeezed L’s hand.

“Are we going downstairs?”

The look Light gave him shut L up  _real_  quick, and Light couldn’t help but chuckle again, letting the conversation die as they waited for the elevator. The five minutes it took to get to their suite were the  _longest_  five minutes of his life, the anticipation and tension so thick, he could feel it heating the space between them. The moment the door closed behind him, Light found himself crowding L against the wall, hands in his hair as he kissed him hungrily, relishing the muffled sounds of approval.

“Was I good today, Ryuzaki?” Light whispered against L’s mouth, shivering at the feel of L’s fingers sliding up under his shirt and stroking lightly at his stomach.

“What do you want if I say yes?” L whispered back, lips quirking up slightly at the corners.

“You,” Light answered promptly, pulling back to smile at him. L arched an eyebrow at him and shook his head slightly.

“That’s a very vague answer, Light,” he murmured, rolling his hips almost lazily into Light’s, and the contact made him groan. “I need something a little more concrete.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Light leaned in to kiss L tenderly this time, and whispered, “I want whatever you are willing to give me, L.”

“... No demands?” L pushed him away slightly, eyes wide as he searched Light’s expression.  _Why does he always think I would ask him for more than he’s comfortable giving me?_  Light thought, smiling down at L despite the uneasy feeling that question had sparked.  _Where is this coming from? What happened to him that he acts like this?_

“Aside from wanting to make you feel good, I have no demands,” Light said quietly. He straightened up, fingers tightening in the soft strands of hair at the nape of L’s neck as he tugged him forward against his chest, and he smiled at the surprised expression on L’s face. “Tell me what  _you_  want, instead, and I’ll do it.”

“What I want?” L tapped his fingers lightly against Light’s chest and then wrapped his arms around his back, burying his face in Light’s neck. “I don’t know  _what_  I want right now,” he murmured seriously, sighing as he bunched his fingers into the fabric of Light’s shirt. “Today has been... strange. And confusing.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Light asked softly, stroking gently at the back of L’s neck.

“No.” Hesitating, L said, “Or... maybe? I don’t know. Can we just... sit down? I need to think.”

“You...  _do_  realize that you don’t have to ask my permission, right?” Light pointed out, sighing.  _L... you’re giving me very mixed messages right now, I don’t want to make the wrong move here_ , he thought, letting L take the lead towards the bed. Before L could sit down again, he reached out and plucked the photograph Misa had mentioned out of his back pocket, laughing slightly when L immediately turned and tried to grab for it. “Hey, I just wanted to look at it again.”

“I look like a frightened child in that photo,” L complained, pouting up at him. Light laughed softly and went to turn the light on so he could see it better. L just crawled onto the bed after him, settling into his side as he continued to grouse. “I  _still_  want to get rid of it. Thank goodness the idiot who took it was using an instant camera instead of film with negatives, or I might have broken his camera.”

Light laughed and chided, “No, you wouldn’t, he was just doing his job. And it’s not like anyone can see your face. We’ve been over this already.”

“I still don’t like it,” L said, reaching out to pluck the photo out of Light’s hand and studying it as it dangled from his fingers. From this angle, most of what Light could see was L’s hair and back, and he smiled.

“Well... to be fair, even though I feel bad that you had a panic attack right after, that was probably my favourite moment at the park.”

“I’m sorry, I have a panic attack and that’s  _still_  your favourite moment of the day?” L peered up at him with a frown, cautious as he set the photo down in his lap, fingers idly rubbing along the edges.

“I just  _said_  that I felt bad about it, and I  _did_  help you calm down, remember?” Light pointed out, frowning. L wouldn’t hold that against him... would he?

“That’s true. You played the part of the concerned boyfriend to perfection.” Hearing L say that set his heart racing.  _Boyfriend. I like the sound of that. Is that what we are?_  L was quiet for a moment before relaxing slightly against him. “So which part, exactly, made it your favourite moment, then?”

_Oh thank god._

“Because you are  _utterly_  adorable in that photo, and you were clinging to me like I could protect you,” Light said with a smile, slipping his arm around L’s shoulders and squeezing affectionately, amused by the face L made. “Because it felt  _good_  to feel you pressed up against me like that, even if it  _was_  just because you were hiding your face from the camera. Because that was the only moment while we were out that I got to hold you the way I wanted to.” He dropped a kiss to L’s lips and laughed gently at the surprise on his face, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “And because, for as smart as we both are, neither of us even  _considered_  telling the guy to NOT take the picture. Are you sure you didn’t subconsciously  _want_  some photo proof of our time together?”

“That implies sentiment on my part, and I don’t usually  _do_  sentimental,” L said, blinking up at him. He frowned, then, considering, and looked back down at the photo. “Though... I suppose if you look at it from  _that_  perspective... this  _is_  a rather sweet snapshot. Even if Misa is in the picture as well.”

“Most people would probably not be looking at her. They’d be wondering who the cute, shy boy getting all the attention is,” Light said, grinning as he rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down L’s arm.

“You  _cannot_  see enough of my face to tell if I’m cute or not, stop it,” L groused, trying not to smile as he leaned over to carefully prop the photo up in between the phone and the lamp. Light couldn’t help the thrill that went through him at that small moment of acquiescence.  _He may say he doesn’t do sentiment, but he still has a photo of us beside our bed, and that’s as sentimental as you can get,_  Light thought, tugging L back into his arms for a kiss and smoothing his hands up the man’s back, kneading gently when a small, desperate sound of need escaped him. And then L was climbing into his lap of his own accord, fingers lacing together at the back of Light’s head and sending tiny shockwaves of warmth through him.

Breaking the kiss, Light murmured against his lips, “But you  _are_  cute, L.” He smiled, tugging L’s shirt up over his head before pressing another soft kiss to his lips. “Both physically-“ He pulled L’s hands away for a moment, maneuvering his shirt off completely and letting it hang on the chain. “- and in the way you react to things.” L let out a small sound of protest and wiggled in his lap, cheeks starting to flush again at Light’s comments. Chuckling, Light pulled him hard against him and trailed his fingers lightly against L’s skin, enjoying the shivers and soft, needy sounds L made. “I had  _so_  much trouble remembering that I wasn’t allowed to really  _kiss_  you while we were out,” Light whispered, letting his lips curve into a soft smile before L gave him  _that_  look and kissed him hard. 

 _Finally_ , he thought to himself. _I finally get to kiss him properly, instead of in bits and snatches ‘pretending’ to be together._

And it also seemed like L had figured out what he wanted from the rest of the night, if the way he was busily licking into Light’s mouth and unbuttoning his shirt (or squirming enticingly in his lap) was any indication. Light continued to trail his fingers up and down L’s back as they kissed, tracing out random patterns and the words ‘I love you’ over and over before L broke the kiss.

“Yes,” he breathed, and Light blinked, trying to clear the lust charged fog from his brain to figure out what that meant.

“Huh?”

“You asked if you were good today,” L explained a little breathlessly, leaning over to open the drawer and pulling out the cuff keys, swiftly unlocking them both. “You were.  _Very_  good.”

 _‘If you’re good today, I’ll let you do more than fuck my mouth tonight.’_ A shock of arousal went through him as he remembered L’s promise from that morning, and a groan left him as he tightened his grip on the darkly beautiful, lanky man in his lap.

“L-“ he began, looking at L with a hopeful smile.

“Though I don’t think I’m quite ready for you to  _fuck me_  yet,” L interrupted, looking a little sheepish even as he ground himself down into Light’s lap, drawing a moan from him and a gasp from Light. “Still... a promise is a promise, right?” He smiled and leaned in to lick a stripe up Light’s neck, fingers curling into his hair.

“If you’re not ready, I’m not doing it,” Light breathed, gripping L tightly to him and flipping them over, enjoying the surprised huff that escaped the man when they landed in a sprawl of limbs. He kissed L messily, thoroughly distracting him before beginning to mouth his way down L’s chest. The needy sounds escaping his mouth at every press of lips and tongue were music to Light’s ears, and he finally settled in between L’s legs, dragging his tongue lightly along the sharp angle of L’s hip as he worked open his jeans.

“Light?” The breathless moan said more than any platitude L could have said, and Light looked up, smiling. “What are you...”

“Returning the favour,” Light murmured, letting his tongue dip into L’s belly button, drawing a gasping laugh from him. “Wait, are you ticklish?” he laughed, propping himself up and arching an eyebrow up at L, prompting a playful swat from him.

“ _No_ ,” L said firmly, eyes dancing in amusement. “You  _know_  I’m sensitive, but I don’t think I’m  _that_  sensitive.”

“So that was less ticklish and more ‘ _stop teasing me_ ’, then?” Light asked, tugging the zipper down on L’s jeans and leaning down to drag his tongue from L’s navel to just under the waistband of his boxers. That earned him a harsh inhale, and he grinned up at L as he started to tug at his jeans. “ _These_  need to come off right now.”

“Light...”

“Yes, L?” Light propped himself back up, leaning up to press a brief kiss to his mouth, pulling back and smiling at him expectantly. L opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again, grabbing one of Light’s hands and guiding it back to his jeans as he shifted his hips up in a silent invitation; Light quickly sat up and tugged the jeans and boxers down L’s hips in one smooth motion, breath quickening in anticipation and noting with surprise (and no small amount of satisfaction) that L was just as turned on as he was.

“How badly have you been wanting this all day?” he asked softly, tossing everything off the bed and crawling back up L’s body to kiss him.

“Mmmph!” L pulled out of the kiss and propped himself up on one elbow, other hand pressed into Light’s chest as he spoke in a low voice. “ _Very_. There were a couple times I wanted so  _badly_  to pull you into one of the bathrooms and let you do whatever you  _wanted_  to me, Amane be damned.”

“That really  _would_  have been public,” Light said, laughing. Even still, the admission was  _intoxicating_ , and he pressed L back down into the bed, lips moving over his neck and jaw eagerly as he did, and asking in a sensual whisper, “What was it you wanted me to do to you?”

“Why do you want to know?” L asked in surprise, groaning and wrapping his legs around Light’s waist, hands roaming across Light’s chest.

“So I know what to try tonight, if you still want it,” Light murmured with a shudder, gripping one of L’s hands and pressing it into the pillow above his head, relishing the whimper it brought out. “If you’re fantasizing about me, I want to be able to give it to you.”

L didn’t answer, instead trying to kiss Light, but all that earned him was a laugh and a torturously slow roll of hips against his. Even when L tried to match him, all Light did was still the motion with a devious smile.

“You’re so  _mean_ ,” L panted, a whine to his voice as he tried to tug his hand from Light’s grip. Light laughed and grabbed his other hand to pin above his head, effectively trapping him.

“I want to know what you were fantasizing about,” Light countered, nuzzling into L’s neck. His voice lowered even more as he continued to plant slow kisses up and down the older man’s neck. “Tell me and I’ll let you come.”

“ _Nnnngh, fine_.” L shuddered beneath him, and Light chuckled. “I wanted- I wanted you to  _fuck my mouth_  again.” Letting out a low  _hmm_ , Light smiled against L’s throat as he shuddered again. A note of desperation and embarrassment entered L’s voice as he said haltingly, “And at one point, I- I, uh... may have, maybe, imagined you, ah- sucking me off and-“ He cut off abruptly, face red.

“Yes?” Light murmured, biting gently at his throat, a thrill going through him at the moan that escaped L’s mouth as he squirmed. “What else?”

“I- oh god, do I  _have_  to say it?” Light gave him a look, stilling the movement of his hips and moving as if to get up, which pulled a disappointed whimper from L. “ _Okay_! I imagined you- kissing Misa right after!”

“Really?” Light stared at L in surprise at that, though with as red as his face was, there was no way the other man was lying. He arched an eyebrow and grinned. “Wow, that is devious,  _disgusting_ , and a  _brilliant_  way to mark your territory without anyone knowing.”

“Are you done tormenting me?” L asked in a mumble, letting out a ragged breath as he tried to shift under Light. “I don’t  _actually_  want you to do...  _that_ , it just popped into my head earlier, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Good, I don’t want to kiss her if I can help it.... So, did you have any  _other_  fantasies that I  _can_  fulfill?” Light asked, releasing L’s hands and kissing his way back down to his chest. He paused when he heard the hitch in L’s breath, and glanced up. “No holding out on me now.”

L stared down at him, pupils blown wide and chest heaving, and he seemed to consider for a long moment whether or not to say anything. Light pushed himself up, a thrill going through him when L tightened his legs around his hips, hands reaching to grasp his wrists. “I want...” Taking a deep breath, eyes falling shut tightly, L started again in a hush, “I want you to-“ Light couldn’t help but grin at the endearing way L just  _could not_  spit it out. “ _Iwantyoutolickmeout_ ,” he finally said, too quickly for Light to make it out (at least not fully).

“I’m sorry, love, I don’t speak mumble,” Light said softly, relenting and kissing L hard. “But-“ he continued, kissing him thoroughly in between each thought. “-you don’t- have to say it- if it’s too  _hard_.”

By the time he pulled back, L looked positively murderous. “Are you going to get me off, or do I have to do it  _myself_?” he demanded, trying to push Light off of him. Light just laughed again, catching hold of his hands and kissing him again.

“Oh, I’ll get you off,” he promised, grinning wickedly.  _Though I would love to see you do that,_  Light thought to himself as he slid down L’s body to take him into his mouth, holding his hips down and relishing the almost agonizing cry of relief and arousal that tore itself from L’s throat.  _Who knows_ , he thought, moaning around L’s erection when those perfect fingers twined into his hair. Maybe he would even ‘ _lick him out_ ’, if L had any energy left when he was done with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, I have a timeline I've been following. If you consider Torture (Sweet Torture) to be when L and Light's 'relationship' really starts (as I do), then Distraction is set day five of the relationship, and Wicked will be day eleven.
> 
> I do not own Death Note, I'm just enjoying (*cough*borrowing*cough* I MEANT BORROWING) the boys.


End file.
